Family
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: All from various points in history and all learning about themselves and everyone around them, the inhabitants at the Museum of Natural History is a part of something greater, they are a part of a family.
1. To Become King

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Night at The Museum, or anything associated with it. I do own my own characters.

Hope you all enjoy

I decided that it may be better if I just put all of my NATM one-shot's into one book (For some strange reason I thought it was a good idea to completely delete the other one...) Whoops.

Sorry guys!

**_This story includes OC's as well_**

**xxx**

**To Become King**

**Summary:**

_"My son, you possess the qualities and virtues of a leader; compassion, courage, and wisdom." Pharaoh Merenkahre grabbed hold of the tablet in the servants hands, "With this, I present to you, the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, may your reign as Pharaoh be kind and just, and let not the lands of Egypt plunder into chaos and darkness. You...are now Pharaoh of Egypt."_

**xxx**

**DEDICATION**

_ Bookworm Gal _

**xxx**

The face of Ra shone down upon his face as the faint laughter of children playing in the village below could be heard from the balcony of Prince Ahkmenrah's bed-chambers, listening to the sweet sound of peace and tranquility among his people.

He closed his eyes, biting back a stab of jealousy.

Is that what childhood was like if he were not the son of Pharaoh?

At only sixteen years of age, he had seen many a handful of battles in which he personally took a hand in acclaiming victory against the enemies who threaten war with Egypt.

He sighed, eyes watering in sadness, the healers had said that his father would be claimed by the Gods when Ra's face shines down upon his people and he would be Pharaoh.

He hoped that he would be half the King as Pharaoh Merenkahre had done, his mother was proud and knew that he had the heart of great leader and the strength of a warrior.

She knew that he would do well.

His thoughts turned to his brother, where father was now on his way to the afterlife, what was to say that Kahmunrah wouldn't try everything within his power to take the throne away from him?

Afterall he was the one who was _supposed_ to be Pharaoh, not he.

Yet, their parents had given him, the youngest son, the throne instead.

The violent rages from Kahmunrah became dangerous for everyone in the palace.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, and turned as a knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts, a young servant girl bowed her eyes were cast down to the floor, in fear that she may anger him.

"Rise."

At the command she rose to her feat, her eyes never raising. "Your mother, Queen Shepseheret has requested that I attend to your bath and dress you for the coronation this evening, my Pharaoh."

A stab of pain hit him square in the chest and he sighed, moving towards a wardrobe, picking out his favourite, ceremonial garb that was given to him by his uncle. "I am not Pharaoh, yet. You will refer to me as Ahkmenrah or Prince until the time my father passes his title unto me, is that understood?"

"Yes," She bowed her head, "My Prince."

"Good. Now, I wish to be alone, I will summon you when you are needed to finish your duties."

"Y-your bath-"

Ahkmenrah cut her off, "I am capable of performing such tasks, you are dismissed for now."

She nodded, not knowing what to say, feeling guilty that he had to do such tasks himself, when it was her job to make sure he was comfortable at all times.

Ahkmenrah watched as she exited his chamber as he grabbed the supplies she left behind and made it way to the conjoined bathing area of his chambers, the pail in which held the steaming water had been mixed with various fragrances that raised his spirits, merely a little and he couldn't help but smile. Taking the cloth and dunking it into the water he sighed with content as the warm liquid streamed down his skin, relieving sore muscles as he washed himself off.

After he was done, he wrapped a robe around him and called to one of the guards to bring back the young girl. He didn't have to wait long as she was soon back in his chambers, neither of them speaking as she worked on making sure his garb was up to standard, and his make-up up to par for the night's festivities.

As everything was completed the girl quietly dismissed herself leaving Ahkmenrah to his thoughts once again as he turned and walked to the balcony again, leaning against one of the pillars, watching the people going about their business, readying themselves for their own celebrations for their new King.

A knock on the door, followed by footsteps entering into the chambers causing him to turn around, seeing his mother coming in, a smile on her face. She held her arms open, as she summoned him to her, "My child, you are late for your own coronation ceremony."

"I do not wish to attend."

Shepseheret sighed, a small and sad smile gracing her lips as she placed a kiss onto her son's brows. "Your father and I have both mentioned it, plenty of times, as your time approaches steadily fast to become the new Pharaoh of these lands, we know that you will bring prosperity to Egypt. Your father and I are proud."

"Thank you mother."

"Come," She gestured for the door, "Everyone is gathered in the throne room, as your father wishes to speak with you and give you something before your coronation."

**xxx**

Everyone was quiet, nothing was heard, not even a breath upon entering the throne room, Ahkmenrah swallowed a lump that made itself painfully aware in his throat as he peered up at the Pharaoh, his skin holding a thin sheen of sweat, his eyes were dull, and his breathing was coming out in snagged breaths.

Pharaoh Merenkahre would not last longer with his current condition becoming worse.

He went to one knee, bowing his head in respect as his father gestured to the guards to help him stand, guiding him down the stone steps, stepping only a few inches away from his son. He brought in a staggering breath as his eyes filled with tears, placing a hand gently upon his son's shoulder.

Ahkmenrah glanced up from the floor in time to see Merenkahre give him a small smile, turning to one of the male servants who held something in his hands before turning back to his youngest, taking a deep, shaky breath as he spoke. "My son, I know that once that I am gone from this world that you shall make a great Pharaoh, descendant of the Sun God Ra. You may not have been the first born, but thus far, you have shown courage, wisdom, and compassion; the qualities of a leader, you will ensure that my legacy as Pharaoh will not be plundered into the chaos and darkness that your brother wishes upon the lands of Egypt." He grabbed hold of the golden tablet that was in a servant's hand. "With this, I present to you, the _Ta__blet of_ Ahkmenrah."

With shaky hands Ahkmenrah took the tablet from his father as he stood up, tears welled in his eyes but he refused to let fall, his voice soft as he spoke. "Father..."

"Ahkmenrah, you are now Pharaoh of Egypt."

* * *

><p><strong>Any suggestions are more than welcome!<strong>


	2. How Do I Live

**How Do I Live**

_"You know, my dear." Teddy began, his voice low as he leaned his cheek upon Sacajawea's head, closing his eyes. "I never thought today's music was that good until now."_

**Teddy/Sacajawea**

**xxx**

**DEDICATION**

_GalaxyGirl317 _

**xxx**

_Mid November_

**xxx**

It was around thirty minutes before the magic of the tablet would bring the inhabitants of the museum to life and both Larry and fifteen year old Nicky decided that a dance night sounded like something that everyone needed ,especially a certain couple.

Making sure that everything that needed to be locked up was locked before going back to the lobby to see how Nicky was holding up with getting everything hooked up to the speakers and the stereo system. "How's things looking down here?"

Nicky looked up from behind the desk and smiled, "Good, dad, just need to put the audio jack in then we can start."

"Good, ten minutes before everyone will be awake."

"Do you think Teddy and Sacajawea will enjoy this?" His son asked and Larry nodded, though feeling a bit uncertain, considering that the music that they were more used to wasn't something that people could rarely listen to nowadays, but they did show and interest in some of the old and slow country songs that could be heard from they radio.

"Anyway, I gotta go and make sure that the pins on Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus is removed." He patted Nicky on the shoulder, "I'll be back in a few."

**xxx**

"Hey Ahk." Larry asked, leaning against one of the pillars as he watched the Pharaoh climb out of the golden coffin. The young Pharaoh nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Good evening, Guardian of Brooklyn, you ready for this evening?"

Larry shrugged, "As much as I should be."

"After everything that has happened with my brother, I believe that this is something that everyone deserves."

"Yeah..." Larry agreed softly, his eyes averting to the floor until a hand was placed upon his shoulder.

"It is not your fault that this had happened, do not blame yourself for something that couldn't have been prevented."

"I could've stopped it, Ahk." Larry sighed, "I could have pulled something, and this, none of that would have happened."

"What done is done, Larry, nothing you can do can change the past." Ahkmenrah gave him a small smile, "You were there to change the future, we all thank you. Now, let us get down to the lobby to begin proper celebrations."

"Yeah."

**xxx**

"Do you happen to know what your father has in store for us tonight, Nicholas?" The former United States President asked, grabbing the young man's attention as he looked up from the songs he was thinking of playing and smiled.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see, Teddy." Just as Nicky was about to go back to the songs, he smirked, noticing his father and Ahkmenrah coming down the stairs before glancing back to the President. "I guess you don't have to wait long."

"Hey Teddy," Larry clapped him on the back after dismounting Tex, nodding his head to Sacajawea who soon followed suit.

"What are your plans for us tonight, Lawrence?" Teddy inquired, a brows furrowing together in confusion under his hat and instead of answering the question, Larry nodded to his son.

"Okay, Nicky, go ahead and start the music up."

**xxx**

It was around midnight and everyone was having a good time dancing and both Emma, who had came an hour after everyone had been awake, and Ahkmenrah sat on the ledge that overlooked the lobby and smiled, their attention on a certain President and Shoshone woman who was standing in the corner and conversing among themselves.

Getting out her phone she sent a quick text to Nicky.

_Yo' bro' get that song ready. I'll go get the lovebirds and bring them to the middle of the lobby_.

Her brother looked up and gave her a thumbs up just as she was climbing back over, Ahkmenrah sending her a questioning look in which she just smiled and gave him a 'one moment' gesture. He shrugged, watching as she walked through the maze of inhabitants and saw exactly where she was going and smiled when he realized what was going on.

Both Teddy and Sacajawea wore a confused expression on their faces as they were led to the middle of the supposed dance floor, looking curiously at Nick who nodded at Emma, before Emma turned her head towards them and smiled, patting them both on the backs.

"You guys deserve this, have fun alright?"

Before they could ask what she meant, she took off towards the stairs again, a song came on, a song that they had heard Emma sing a number of times and one that they enjoyed greatly. Sacajawea's eyes widened slightly, her gaze turning to Teddy as he took a step back and bowed his head. "May I have this dance?"

_How do I, _  
><em>Get through one night without you? <em>  
><em>If I had to live without you, <em>  
><em>What kind of life would that be? <em>  
><em>Oh, I <em>  
><em>Need you in my arms, need you to hold, <em>  
><em>You're my world, my heart, my soul, <em>  
><em>If you ever leave, <em>  
><em>Baby you would take away everything good in my life,<em>

She nodded, feeling a blush forming as she took the proffered hand, allowing Teddy to place his hand upon her waist and took her other hand into his gloved one. She took a deep breath, feeling a bit tense at being the centre of the attention, but that soon vanished as they got into the rhythm of dancing.

"You know, my dear." Teddy began, his voice low as he leaned his cheek upon Sacajawea's head, closing his eyes. "I never thought today's music was that good until now."

She chuckled, "Same here, Teddy."

_And tell me now _  
><em>How do I live without you? <em>  
><em>I want to know, <em>  
><em>How do I breathe without you? <em>  
><em>If you ever go, <em>  
><em>How do I ever, ever survive? <em>  
><em>How do I, how do I, O how do I live?<em>

_Without you, _  
><em>There'd be no sun in my sky, <em>  
><em>There would be no love in my life, <em>  
><em>There'd be no world left for me. <em>  
><em>And I, <em>  
><em>Baby I don't know what I would do, <em>  
><em>I'd be lost if I lost you, <em>  
><em>If you ever leave, <em>  
><em>Baby you would take away everything real in my life,<em>

Ahkmenrah smiled, going over to where Emma was, her arms crossed, watching the scene unfold before them, "I think you all have made this night special for them."

Emma smiled, turning slightly and giving him a small smile, "You think so?"

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Yes. You all have given them something special that they will remember for years to come."

"I guess so." She murmured, her attention returning to the scene before and couldn't help but allow her smile to grow even more as, even though the song had been over for awhile, Teddy and Sacajawea were still in each other's arms, swaying to the music, just enjoying each other's company.

It was a good night.

**xxx**

As everyone went their separate ways, both Teddy and Sacajawea stood at the bottom of the stairs, studying each other as her hands were held in his own. "What a fantastic night, my dear, definitely wasn't expecting it."

"No, it was a surprise to me, as well."

Teddy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, stepping closer, "I hope, my dear, that this doesn't come off so bold, but...may I share a kiss with you?"

She was shocked at first, but it soon faded as she smiled, nodding. "Of course."

With great hesitancy, they leaned forward, closing their eyes as their lips touched, forming a perfect kiss. It was a quick one, but they both departed with a blush as Teddy mounted Tex and headed for the podium.

Larry rounded the corner, a small smile on his face as he went over to Teddy, "So, did you have a good night?"

"It was a pleasant one, Lawrence. Thank you for surprising us with a dance."

Larry smiled, "Actually, you'll have to thank Nicky and Emma on that one because they're the ones who put it together for you."

"Well, give them both my regards, it was a swell night."

"Will do, night Teddy."

"Good day, Lawrence."


	3. Believe the Unbelievable

**Believe the Unbelievable**

**Summary:**

_"The tablet makes everything come to life, I'm talking to an actual Pharaoh." Katilin breathed, eyes widened, taking a sudden step away from him. "You're not going to eat my brain or steal my soul are you?_

**xxx**

"My parents gave me this tablet some three-thousand years ago, a gift for me before I had descended upon the throne as Pharaoh at the age of eleven." The actor playing Ahkmenrah stated, his slight British accent coming out more and more as he spoke.

In the crowd, nineteen year old Kaitlin Turcott watched and listened as the man spoke. Being an ancient Egyptian geek who prided herself in the fact that she was slowly learning how to read hieroglyphics on her own, this was making her inner fangirl squeal with delight on learning about a Pharaoh who had done much within his somewhat short reign.

She had to laugh when a little girl asked him what the tablet did, with an excited look on his face he had told them that it brings everything to life at the museum. She bit back a bark of laughter when the girl's didn't believe him at all.

Eh, A plus on effort at least.

Once the tour guide took them away from the exhibit Kaitlin decided to stay behind and once everyone was out of earshot, she walked up to him and smiled. "Hey."

"Hello, and you are?"

"Oh sorry." She stepped forward and held out her hand for him to shake. "Kaitlin."

"Pleasure." The man said and gave her a smile. "What did you think of the presentation?"

Kaitlin thought on it for a moment before answering. "Magical. And I've got to say, good effort on trying to make the little girls believe that the tablet has the power to bring the inhabitants to life."

"Thank you, my lady." He regarded her for a moment."What would you do if what I said was true?"

She hummed, her brows furrowing together in concentration. "I think it would be cool, that way there people would be actually be able to ask question to those that were actually in that time period."

"Which historical period do you enjoy learning about the most?"

Katilin smiled and gestured to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. "This. I have always had a fascination with the ancient world of any culture, but the one that takes the cake is Egypt. I hate to admit this, but I just began teaching myself to read hieroglyphics."

"Truly?"

"Yes." She replied, her face aflame as she looked down at the marble floor.

"Come with me." He carefully guided the lady inside and pointed to the wall. "Can you read out what it says?"

"Uh not yet, I'm just getting familiarized with the symbols first, which I haven't yet mastered, as I said, I'm just learning."

"Would you like a lesson?"

Her smile widened considerably at his offer, "That would be fantastic, but I can't as I have work in the morning."

His expression changed almost immediately from excited to disappointed, as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. "Tis fine, my lady." He reached forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of her hand, "Maybe the next night that you are in I shall give you a lesson."

"Sounds awesome." She replied, giving him a smile and a farewell as she headed down the hallway but stopped after a couple of steps, turning and asking him what his name was.

To which he replied, "You already know it. My name is his Ahkmenrah, my lady."

"We all know that you pretend to be Ahkmenrah, I understand that you need to be in character, but I also know that you can't be always in character around others." She gave a half laugh, half scoff before shrugging. "I mean, it's cool if you don't want to tell me. That's fine."

"It truly is my name." He stated, a look of seriousness crossing his features. "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my father's."

Kaitlin could feel her anger slowly rising. "Do you think this is some sort of joke, bud?"

"What reason would I have in jesting about something like this to you?"

"People think it's funny to make fun of others, that's the reason." She hissed, "Every time I tell those around me that I'm big on learning about Egypt, they begin to say cruel, nasty things. I don't need it from an _employee._"

"My lady, I swear to you that I would never do such a thing."

Kaitlin felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned around and left him to his devices and once she rounded the corner she sat down on the marble floor and leaned against the wall, pulling up her knees to her chest and sighed, allowing her tears to fall freely.

Go figure; she'd met a guy who seemed nice _and _who was interested in ancient Egypt, then of course, he turns out to be a total douche.

**xxx**

Ahkmenrah's eyes kept searching for the young woman, kicking himself mentally for doing what he did, reminding himself that this was the modern world, a world where science was used more to explain how and why certain things happen, where as magic was used for entertainment only.

Though he knew that it wasn't entirely forgotten.

A voice jolted the Pharaoh out of his thoughts and he jumped. "Oh, sorry Ahk. I didn't mean to scare. Is everything okay?"

"Yes." He sighed, "No. I think I may have hurt someone's feelings."

"What happened?"

"This young woman came in with such a keen interest on my time, and she even began teaching herself how to read hieroglyphics."

Larry had a feeling he knew where this was going. "And you told her about the tablet."

"Correct. She thought I was making fun of her."

"What does she look like?" Larry asked, glancing at his watch. "It's almost midnight, I'll see if she's still in the museum and, if so, I'll talk to her."

A sense of gratefulness washed over the King as he gave Larry a brief description of what the woman looked like, and he inclined his head. "Thank you, Guardian of Brooklyn."

Larry gave him a lopsided smile and clipped him on the shoulder, "That's what friends are for, Ahk."

And with that, the night guard took off down the hall, going down a couple of corridors before he saw a huddled figure in one of the corridors that barely got any visitors and knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

"Mr Daley." The woman's head shot up, eyes wide upon realizing that she was caught. "Sorry."

"No reason to apologize." He studied her for a moment, "I hear that Ahkmenrah tried to tell you about the tablet."

"So you came here to make fun of me as well?"

"No, no no no." He said softly, looking at her with sincerity. "What would happen if we can prove it to you?"

"Prove to me what?"

"That the tablet brings things to life."

She studied him for a moment. "You can prove it?"

"Yes." At least he hope so.

She sighed, agreeing to his insane demand.

As she walked back down toward the Egyptian Wing and saw him standing there, a nervous yet relieved expression on his face, made Kaitlin wonder if he truly meant what he said and as they made their way over to him, she watched him placing his hands behind his back. "So, I hear you can prove to me that the tablet is real."

"I can, my lady." He nodded, then gestured into the tomb, Larry following behind them. As Ahkmenrah stepped up to the tablet, he ran his hand along the golden hieroglyphs and turned to Larry. "I am going to need your assistance."

"Uh, sure."

"I am going to get into my sarcophagi, and you, once I am in here, you will turn the middle piece of the tablet."

Larry opened his mouth to speak, but Ahkmenrah cut him off. "Just trust me, after a couple of minutes, realign it with the other pieces."

Kaitlin watched the exchange quietly, a strange feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. Ahkmenrah walked over to where she was and requested for her to follow him. She did so, hesitantly at first, and watched as he got into the to cramped space and laid down. "Do not fear at what you see next."

It was like she was in a horror movie as she watched a bright light coming from the tablet before her, and at the same time, the young man before her began to decay to nothing more than a corpse. Her breathing hitched, heart racing in her chest and she stood frozen, unable to believe what she had just witnessed.

And when she saw him change before her eyes, she cursed, her eyes wide with disbelief and fear. "Holy shit."

Ahkmenrah climbed out and noticed that her face was pale and she was looking at him like he was a humanized version of the Sphinx. "Y-you weren't joking."

"I told you I wasn't, my lady."

"Everything comes to life?"

"Yes."

"And you're an actual Pharaoh?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Wow." She took a step back then, slight fear entering her eyes, "You're not going to eat my brain or steal my soul are you?"


End file.
